warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Argon Crystal
Argon Crystals are a rare resource that drops in the Orokin Void, as a rare deposit on any planet and from certain Assassination targets. Unlike other resources, they decay after a limited period of time. After this period the resources will disappear from the user's inventory and must be reacquired if needed. The timer points towards Midnight UTC/GMT+0 time indefinitely. This supports its description. Gathering Tips These are based on opinions and may not be 100% true. These should be viewed as advice for finding the materials until better facts are proven. *Argon Crystals drop more commonly from containers and lockers. Thief's Wit, Master Thief, and a Kubrow or Kavat with Scavenge can help in finding containers that may contain Argon Crystals. *Bringing a Smeeta Kavat with Charm into Void maps has a chance at giving you one or multiple Argon Crystals when it triggers. *Bringing a Nekros with Desecrate can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. *Bringing a Hydroid with the Pilfering Swarm augmentation can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. *Bringing an Ivara with Prowl can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. *Combining this with a Nekros with Desecrate and using slash weapons to dismember the bodies (Desecrate counts each severed part as a separate entity) will give you a high chance for drops. *A typical squad composition is a Speed Nova, a Pilfering Swarm Hydroid, a Desecrate Nekros and Energy Vampire Trinity on Taranis, a Void Defense, can yield several Argon crystals per run. *Breakable Argon Pegmatites are found on Quest/Void Missions. There is at least one Argon Pegmatite per Quest Mission. *The Jordas Golem on Eris is a good place to find Argon as well. Just break the containers in and around the boss area. *The Weekly Ayatan Sculpture Mission from Maroo's Bazaar is a good place to find Argon Crystals but only if it is a Void map, and not a Derelict map. Notes *Corrupted Vor will always drop either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Chances seem to be equal for both. *Currently, Argon Crystals are not available for purchase in the Market. *"A full 24 hours from when you acquire it and then when GMT 00:00 hits is when it’s considered in its decaying period." April 11th Community Hot Topics *Having the count down started on one Argon Crystal, then obtaining another does not reset the count down. *Each Argon Crystal in a Tenno's inventory is either stable or decaying at any given time; beyond this, the age of a single crystal does not matter. Each day at GMT 00:00, two things happen: first, the quantity of decaying Argon Crystals is cut in half and rounded down; second, all stable Argon Crystals shift to the decaying state. For example: **11 crystals are collected on Day 1. They are all stable. **GMT 00:00 hits, and now all 11 crystals are decaying, but the quantity remains unchanged. **12 crystals are collected on Day 2. The Tenno now has 23 crystals total. **GMT 00:00 hits. The 11 decaying crystals decay to 5, and the 12 additional crystals are now decaying. The Tenno now has 17 crystals. **GMT 00:00 hits again without the attainment of any further crystals. All 17 crystals decay to 8. Blueprints Requiring Argon Crystals Click to view the Blueprints requiring Argon Crystals. Trivia *Argon (symbol: Ar) is the 18th element in the periodic table. It is a noble gas whose most commonly occurring isotope, 36Ar, is stable and does not decay as the Argon Crystal does (though it has a number of unstable isotopes that do decay, none of their half-lives match up with the Argon Crystal's rate of decay). **While argon does sublimate at room temperature, sublimation doesn't follow the pattern of being repeatedly cut in half at regular intervals. *This is the first resource that has the ability to degrade over time. *Due to a DDoS Attack on Warframe's PC Servers on April 15, 2014, Argon Crystals didn't decay until servers stabilized – although their countdown remained active. This lasted until was launched, as the servers had fully recovered by that time. DERebecca's post explaining the 2014 April 15th DDoS *Previously, Argon Crystals would drop from Infestation Outbreaks (particularly from Phorid), and was considered a much more efficient way to collect them. This bug was removed (albeit undocumented in the patch notes) in . References de:Argon Crystal Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups